ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrooge McDuck (2017)/Gallery
Woo-oo! eyes on the road McQuack.gif divider.gif|"Hey, you read about that crazy snowstorm on the Drake Barrier Reef? I'd hate to fly into that one. See, I'm a bit of a pilot, and, uh— Oh. Okay. Divider. Here you go." ecstatic nephews.gif|''"UNCLE'' SCROOGE?!" I wasn't talking to you.gif|"I wasn't talking to you." I should have been more specific.gif|'"I should have been more specific!"' secret museum this is the garage.gif|"Secret museum? This is the garage." Scrooge rides Pixiu 1.gif Scrooge rides Pixiu 2.gif Launchpad the hatch.gif|"Other-boat-words to Atlantis! Dive! Dive!" "No, wait!" "Aye, aye!" "Launchpad, the hatch! Stop the—" submarine shortcut.gif can we make a pit stop.gif|"Can we make a pit stop? I have to use the bathroom, but it's, um...occupied." I may have left the engine running in the houseboat.gif|"Like birthdays, or federal holidays, nothing too—" "Ooh, I may have left the engine running in the houseboat." Daytrip of Doom! an elaborate series of cutthroat wargames.gif|"Errant roller skate left on the stairway? ... An elaborate series of cutthroat wargames?" keep your water.gif|"Keep your water!" The Great Dime Chase! S1E3 Scrooge moving to America.png S1E3 Scrooge Early Life.png are you out of your head you'll crack your skull open.gif|"Are you out of your head?! You'll crack your skull open!" The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! Scrooge mcduck-0.jpg The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! I give you the sun.gif|"I give you the sun!" fill fold roll and tuck.gif|"Fill, fold, roll and tuck!" The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! wormhole snowball.gif conquered.gif The Spear of Selene! Donald Duck statue.jpg Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! you posted my top-secret plans on the internet.gif|'"You posted my top-secret plans on the ''internet?!" "FIRED!"' who the blazes are you call me.gif|"Who the blazes are you?!" "Call me—!" Gizmoduck Gizmoduck.gif|"Gizmoduck?!"'' "Gizmoduck...!" McMystery at McDuck McManor! Scrooge walks into a glass door.gif and Mr McDuck just said no parties.gif|"And Mr. McDuck just said: No parties!" Jaw$! Beakley's strength.gif some find my scowl very appealing.gif|"Some find my scowl very appealing." "The press are vultures in looking for the next story to feast on." what part of Ireland are you from.gif|"Now, Mr. McDuck, I love your accent. Tell me: What part of Ireland are you from?" From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! sorry blindfold slipped.gif|"We're too far to turn back now, but you'll be safe in the sub." "Sorry, blindfold slipped. Still no clue where we are." Webby drinks gummi berry juice.gif Heron's return.png 60's style.jpg Sky Pirates…in the Sky! Don Karnage's dance.gif bravo bravissimo.gif|"Bravo! Bravissimo!" "LAUNCHPAD!" Scrooge thinks Huey is Dewey.gif|"Dewey." Don Karnage's transparent disguise.gif oh look leaves.gif|"Oh, look, leaves!" The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! Screenshot 20181104-173122.jpg The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! Scrooge saves Launchpad.gif stand down 22.gif|"Stand down, 22. I am still your boss." The Shadow War! Scrooge scratches himself.gif Scrooge eats pizza.gif never crashed a me before.gif|"Sorry to crash the partyyyyyyy! ... Huh. Never crashed a me before." Magica's feeble escape.gif|"You haven't seen the last of me!" boys.gif|"And so Duckburg is saved, thanks to Scrooge McDuck and his family." "Boys?" The Most Dangerous Game...Night! step turn step turn step turn dodge and step.gif|"Step, turn, step, turn, step, turn, dodge, and step." outrunning wheel.gif game night.gif|"Game night?" "Game night!" "Game night!" "Game night!" "Game night!" "Oh, no." those two can barely stand each other.gif careful you'll crush them.gif|"No no no no no no no no no no no!" "Careful, you'll crush them!" "They're already crushed! Why?! ''WHY?!"'' "Guys, relax." hello yes.gif|"Uh... Hello?" "Yes!" Scroogeopoly.gif|"Scroogeoply. The thrilling game of finance and property acquisition." "The final challenge feels extremely rigged. Your face is literally on the box." "Nonsense. Now, which piece will your team play as?" "Actually, maybe—" "—Yeah, maybe we'll play on our own. I'll be the top hat." "I'll be the other top hat." "And I will be...the top hat. Oldest player goes first." Louie's Idol of Cibola.gif|"Here. It's not a Number One Dime, but it's a start." "Whoa." "Wait, what?" The Ballad of Duke Baloney! oh no they're going to hug.gif|"Oh, no, they're going to...hug?! What is going on?!" 20200210 215643.png Screenshot 20200210-215531.jpg Flintheart and Scrooge 3.jpg Flintheart and Scrooge 2.jpg Screenshot 20200210-220258.png The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! wallet struggle.gif|"Excuse me." curse these withered old limbs.gif|"Curse these withered old limbs. ... I'm so sorry." Storkules in Duckburg! 2500000000 please.gif|"All right, lad. How much do you need?" "$2.5 billion, please." Last Christmas! who put this up.gif|''"Who. Put. This. Up?"'' Scrooge chugs eggnog.gif|"SCROOGE! SCROOGE! SCROOGE!" "What a man!" Treasure of the Found Lamp! THE OUTLAW SCROOGE MCDUCK! 152086 0007-450x0.jpg|Meeting Rockerduck 152086 0006-450x0.jpg 152086 0002-450x0.jpg Screen Shot 2019-05-08 at 8.55.02 PM.png Selene's secret door.gif Scrooge swims through junk.gif Djinn sheathes his sword.gif Promotional Images IMG 7220.JPG IMG 7217.JPG Scrooge reboot.jpg DT2017 Scrooge McDuck.png DT Promo art thing.png DT2017 Scrooge Battle Pose.png Disney Emoji Blitz 98426D45-B42F-45D0-AA35-A1CF4EBF927D.png 6AFB00AA-82AE-458E-A6C3-4506B1BA3E1B.png 79E75D68-E3F3-4575-A67E-49FF5667CE9F.png Category:Character galleries (2017)